


okay, baby, here's the leash

by honeysigh



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breathplay, Collars & Leashes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mild Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysigh/pseuds/honeysigh
Summary: “Well?” Changmin asks proudly as Sunwoo looks at him, and then down at his screen, and then back up at Changmin again. “What do you think?”It’s a collar, thin and black and with a tiny little sun charm dangling off the front thatcan’tbe unintentional—because ofcourseChangmin would delight in these little details. But it’s a collar. A collar with a leash, and Sunwoo—“Um,” he squeaks. “I—um.”(Or: Changmin and Sunwoo try something new.)
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	okay, baby, here's the leash

**Author's Note:**

> title is from txt's [cat & dog](https://open.spotify.com/track/5cadLqAgl7Y9zX3lRWdsPK?si=74Enwb25Rsi2Y9DTqmPRiA), because why the fuck not
> 
> i have such a soft spot for puppy sunwoo and somewhere along realizing that this fic was born. hope you enjoy!

“I wanna try something out,” Changmin murmurs into the soft fabric of Sunwoo’s sweater one night.

If life allowed for the ability to go back in time, the Sunwoo of two weeks after this exact moment would retrospect only to go back and say something along the lines of _Not again_. Because really, he should’ve been anticipating it. Except he’s too tired from schoolwork to do much more than hum right now, trying not to let his eyes slip shut as he stares down at his textbook. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Changmin says, and then a hand moves up to cover Sunwoo’s own, and he yawns. He’s been pressed up against Sunwoo’s side for the better part of twenty minutes now, and it definitely isn’t helping Sunwoo focus. “You know, it’s been a while since we’ve introduced something new.”

“Probably because midterms just finished,” Sunwoo says dryly, and Changmin snorts.

“Well, yeah. But… I’m _thinking_.”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “Think quietly, hyung. I’m trying to read.”

“We both know you don’t actually give a shit about this class and that you’ll be begging your friends for answers,” Changmin says dryly. And then, because Changmin is _cute_ and can get away with anything (“And I’m also your hyung!” He’d point out petulantly, if he could hear Sunwoo’s train of thought), he moves his hand again and slides it underneath Sunwoo’s textbook before lifting it straight out of his lap and setting it on the coffee table.

“Hyung, don’t do that,” Sunwoo says flatly. He can’t manage any enthusiasm for actually studying, but _damn_. He’s probably supposed to, and Changmin isn’t exactly being the best influence. 

“Just listen to me for a sec,” Changmin promises, “and I’ll let you study.”

“Ugh,” Sunwoo groans. “ _Ugh_. Fine. What do you want?”

“Don’t be disrespectful,” Changmin says as he pouts, and Sunwoo turns towards him just to roll his eyes. “Look—can we try something?”

“Depends on what _something_ is,” Sunwoo says suspiciously.

“It’s about sex,” Changmin replies bluntly, and Sunwoo immediately sputters, which makes him laugh. “Aren’t you used to this from me by now?”

Thing is, Sunwoo _is_ used to it. That’s precisely the problem—there’s only so many times his boyfriend can ask to try out some new fix before that fix becomes an obscure kink that Changmin can (and will) spend an hour explaining to him. Actually, he’s surprised Changmin hasn’t done that yet, which only makes anticipation flare up in his chest. “Hyung, what is it?”

“It’s nothing crazy. I was thinking about how we’ve been fooling around with puppy play,” Changmin starts, and already Sunwoo’s face is hot with how casually Changmin says it. “And I was like—hm. You know, we haven’t really explored that further.”

Changmin is right, though Sunwoo wonders how he can be so frank about it. This just so happens to be one of the things Sunwoo brought up first, stumbling over himself embarrassingly while Changmin ate his dinner with a raised eyebrow. When Sunwoo managed to tell his boyfriend what he wanted, Changmin simply nodded and said, “Okay! Cute.” 

… Which is why he loves his boyfriend, but he won’t get sappy about it when they’re talking about _pet play_ , of all things.

“I think I want to expand on it more, so I have an idea,” Changmin says now.

“An idea,” Sunwoo repeats slowly.

“Yes,” Changmin says. He tilts his head to the side. “I just think it’s adorable, how into it you get. Like—” here, he giggles. “You’ve always been the more submissive one between us, right? But you get so cute and pliant when I’m calling you my puppy.”

Sunwoo can’t help but squirm under Changmin’s kind but scrutinizing gaze. “I don’t really know why I’m so into it,” he admits, and it’s true. The level of pet play he’d brought up to his boyfriend at the time was vanilla at best, unimaginative at worst—there was just _something_ about the idea of Changmin calling him puppy, talking down to him, making it so that Sunwoo had to ask for permission to touch, to taste, to cum—and even thinking about it now makes him want to die. In a good way. Maybe.

It’s just that Changmin has always been the more sexually explorative of the two, although Sunwoo is always excited to try new things out with him. So Changmin picking up on this kink and going _Okay, let’s spice this up_ makes Sunwoo incredibly flustered. Sue him.

“What did you want to try out?” He asks impatiently.

Changmin hums as he takes his phone out, scrolling through it for a moment before he says, “Okay, here.”

Then he shows Sunwoo his phone screen. It takes a moment for him to adjust and realize what he’s looking at. When he does, he nearly chokes on his own spit.

“Well?” Changmin asks proudly as Sunwoo looks at him, and then down at his screen, and then back up at Changmin again. “What do you think?”

It’s a collar, thin and black and with a tiny little sun charm dangling off the front that _can’t_ be unintentional—because of _course_ Changmin would delight in these little details. But it’s a collar. A collar with a _leash_ , and Sunwoo—“Um,” he squeaks. “I—um.”

“Um?” Changmin repeats with a laugh. “Does this make you nervous?” He pauses. “You know you can always say no, right?”

“No, I know that,” Sunwoo says, biting his lip. “Uh, it’s not that, I’m just—give a guy a warning, oh my god?”

“I did give you a warning!” Changmin protests. He turns his phone off and then relaxes into the cushions. “Do you like the idea of it?”

“I do,” Sunwoo says honestly. Maybe a few months ago he would’ve frowned confusedly at the idea of being—being collared, but he’s fallen into too many niche porn rabbit holes at this point to be truly embarrassed. Also: “I-I’ve thought about it before.”

“Yeah?” Changmin prompts, and Sunwoo swears his gaze darkens just a little bit.

“Yeah,” Sunwoo says. Trying to ignore the shyness is impossible, and Changmin coos when Sunwoo hides his face, feeling for a moment how hot skin is before he continues. “Y’know, like,” he mumbles. “You tugging me around. Um. Calling me cute.”

“Oh my god, I think I’m gonna eat you,” Changmin breathes, and Sunwoo snorts on a laugh even as arousal prickles through his veins. “That’s really adorable.”

Just thinking about it, picturing it in his head, makes him swallow thickly. If he’s getting turned on by simple discussion of this, he has no hopes for how depraved he’ll be when he’s actually wearing the thing. Which—wow. Okay. This is something they’re going to do. “More like ridiculous,” Sunwoo mutters.

Changmin reaches out and pries his hands from his face, giggling as he says, “It’s not ridiculous! Do you realize I’m the one bringing it up in the first place?”

“I do,” Sunwoo agrees. “And I think we’re _both_ ridiculous, so. Nobody wins.”

“I think this’ll be a win for the both of us if it works out,” Changmin says with a pout. “So, should I buy it?”

Sunwoo makes a strangled noise. “If you want,” he says weakly.

Changmin frowns at him, searching his face before he shakes his head. “No, Sunwoo,” he says. “Do _you_ want me to buy it, or no? If you’re on the fence about trying it out, that’s totally fine. We can wait, or… y’know, not everyone wants to try out all of their fantasies, so you can just leave it as one if you want—”

“No!” Sunwoo yelps, and Changmin startles. “S-sorry. No, it’s not that. I think—I wanna try it. I’m just nervous, and I want you to want this too.”

“If I didn’t want it,” Changmin laughs, “I wouldn’t have looked it up in the first place.”

That, Sunwoo can’t be so sure of. For his friends and loved ones, Changmin is altruistic to the point of Sunwoo having to hold him back sometimes. And—well. They’ve tried things out that one brought up and the other didn’t care for, too, which is fine. Something about being willing to experiment, or whatever… but that isn’t the point.

The point is, if Changmin is willing to indulge Sunwoo in a not-so-secret kink, Sunwoo certainly won’t say no. And if Changmin just so happens to also _really_ be into it, too? It’ll be a win-win for the both of them.

“Okay, you should buy it,” he breathes, and Changmin makes a squeaky, excited noise that makes Sunwoo laugh, and then Changmin is laughing, too, and he leans into Sunwoo to give him a hug.

“This’ll be fun,” he says warmly into his collarbone, and Sunwoo snorts.

“We’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Changmin hums, and he sits up properly only to hold a hand to Sunwoo’s chin, bringing his face close to him. Changmin’s gaze is still dark as he says, “We’ll see how quickly you’ll melt when I’ve got you in a collar, hm?”

Sunwoo tries and fails to ignore the way his cock twitches in his sweatpants at the mere thought of it, at the way Changmin has him wrapped so easily around his finger. “Hyung,” he breathes.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Changmin says mockingly. A sweet smile curls his lips up. “You’ll look pretty, I think. Maybe I’ll have you on your knees for me,” he says thoughtfully.

Sunwoo can only blink up at him, exhaling hard. The way his boyfriend switches from cute to hot so quickly always gives him whiplash, and mustering up the energy to speak is impossible.

“Adorable,” Changmin continues, when he realizes Sunwoo isn’t going to say anything of value. “It’ll be fun, making you my pretty puppy.”

This is what gets him—he groans, eyes fluttering shut when Changmin runs a thumb over his bottom lip. “Y-yeah. I want that.”

“You’ll have it,” Changmin promises, and then he lets go and pushes Sunwoo away lightly, hopping off of the couch. He sets Sunwoo’s textbook back in his laugh and laughs when all Sunwo does is give him a dumb, questioning look. “C’mon, baby. You gotta study, right? I interrupted you, after all.”

“H-how am I supposed to study right now, hyung?” Sunwoo whines.

“I dunno,” Changmin says innocently. “Maybe, like, read the pages?” Then he pauses and says, “If you study well, I’ll give you a reward. How does that sound?”

Sunwoo resists the urge to roll his eyes, suppressing a sigh as he stares down at his textbook. “... Fine.”

“Good puppy,” Changmin says cutely, and then he ruffles Sunwoo’s hair in that condescending way of his, leans in to press a soft kiss to his forehead—and then leaves off to the room they share, and Sunwoo watches him go forlornly.

He still has… three long chapters to read. _Great_. 

(Predictably enough, Sunwoo definitely doesn’t focus at all. And maybe even more predictable is the way Changmin pokes his head back into the living room twenty minutes later, giggling at Sunwoo when he realizes he’s just been staring off into space since his boyfriend left. “What, trying to resist the urge to get off or something?”

“Yeah,” Sunwoo sighs. “I don’t think I can focus.”

“Okay, well,” Changmin says, walking up behind the couch and leaning over to pull Sunwoo back against the cushions, tilting his head back and giving him an upside-down kiss. “It was _kind_ of my fault, so I don’t blame you.”

“It was _all_ your fault, hyung,” Sunwoo pouts, and Changmin coos fondly as he stares down at him. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“What am I gonna do about it,” Changmin repeats thoughtfully. “Hmm. Let me think for a moment.”

He ends up dragging Sunwoo off to their room, pushing him down onto the bed before he says, “I think I’ll ride you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sunwoo breathes, watches Changmin reverently as he settles on top of him. “Yes, please.”

“You’re so fucking cute,” Changmin laughs.

When Changmin rides him, it’s with a level of intensity that Sunwoo is used to but can never keep up with, melting underneath him. His boyfriend gives him the kindness of allowing Sunwoo to rest his hands on his waist, though he doesn’t allow him to move—sets a pace that has Sunwoo whimpering for more underneath him. But perhaps the most notable part of it all is when Changmin wraps his hands around his throat, like he knows exactly what Sunwoo is thinking about. 

The first time they’d done this, they discussed it lightly beforehand, and yet it was still a surprise to feel Changmin control his every breath. But it’s one of the things Sunwoo is into, and embarrassed about, and yet—

Changmin had picked up on it immediately, of course, giggling as he trailed a finger down Sunwoo’s throat. “You like that, huh?” He asked. When he properly wrapped his fingers around his throat, Sunwoo tensed up underneath him, eyes slipping shut. “Oh, come on. I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Hyung,” was all Sunwoo could whisper then. “ _Hyung_ ,” is what he groans now, when Changmin’s hands take their time smoothing up the expanse of his chest before wrapping themselves around his throat again, like they belong there. 

“Gonna tug you around with the leash, pull on it until you can’t breathe, can’t _think_ ,” Changmin whispers, and Sunwoo damn near loses his mind as his vision goes fuzzy all too quickly. “You like that?” He continues, pants as he uses Sunwoo to chase his own pleasure. 

“Yes,” is all he can wheeze out. Of course he knows that’s not what they’re getting the leash for, and not what it should be used for, either. But— _god_ , it’s like Changmin just knows every bit of Sunwoo’s thing for being owned.

It has Changmin moaning, bouncing on his cock as he lets Sunwoo breathe again, slides his hands into his hair as he says, “C’mon, puppy, be a good boy and make me cum.”

They’re both way, _way_ too into this, is the only coherent thing Sunwoo can manage to think, as he plants his feet into the mattress and pistons his hips up, fucking into his boyfriend. They’re way too into this, by the way Changmin shudders and whines, calls him a good puppy, makes him _his_ —

It’s hot. It’s too fucking hot, and Sunwoo can’t wait for the real thing.)

“Guess what,” Changmin giggles as he steps into their apartment, closing the door with his foot. He’s carrying a box in his hands, and even though he’d known why Changmin left to get a package, Sunwoo only figures out what he might be holding when his boyfriend says, “ _Juyeon_ almost got this package. Like, it somehow got delivered to his door, and the only reason why I saw it was because I was walking down the hallway to Chanhee’s apartment, can you believe?”

“Oh, sheesh,” Sunwoo laughs, even as his face heats up at the mere idea of Juyeon opening the box to see what’s inside. “Um… maybe he would’ve assumed we were getting a puppy?”

“You’re right,” Changmin agrees, “but there’s a strict no-pets policy here, remember?” Then he grins as he sets the box down on their dining table, where Sunwoo’s been eating a snack. “You’re the only puppy allowed here, I think.”

“Hyung,” Sunwoo says dryly. “Please shut up.”

“You’re about to wear a collar, babe,” Changmin reminds him, as if Sunwoo hasn’t been thinking about this in ridiculous detail already. “I don’t think you’re allowed to tell me to shut up.” Sunwoo grumbles, and Changmin tuts. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Nothing,” Sunwoo mutters.

“That’s what I thought,” Changmin says. Then he looks between Sunwoo and the phone in his hand with a raised eyebrow. “You just gonna sit there and keep texting Eric, or…?”

“Oh, bossy now, are we,” Sunwoo laughs, but he sets his phone down when Changmin rolls his eyes. “We’re gonna do this right now?”

Changmin tilts his head to the side cutely, brows furrowed in confusion. “When else are we gonna do it? You know damn well you won’t be concentrating on anything _until_ we do it, Sunwoo.”

“Okay, well,” Sunwoo huffs. “Don’t act like you don’t want it too.”

“I do, is the thing,” Changmin says. He leans against the dining table and considers Sunwoo carefully. It’s the look he gives him every time he tries to figure Sunwoo out properly. Sunwoo sits there and lets himself be read. “Baby, are you sure you’re comfortable with this?”

Sunwoo exhales on a laugh as he stands. Changmin and his constant second-guessing, constant checking in. He walks over to where Changmin stands and leans in to kiss his forehead. “Of course I’m comfortable with this.”

It doesn’t make him any less nervous as he watches Changmin open the box, of course. But he takes some solace in knowing Changmin is at least a _little_ nervous too, by the way his hands shake just slightly, so miniscule Sunwoo wouldn’t be able to notice if not for how long he’s known Changmin.

The real thing, of course, is still a sight to behold. Changmin laughs at the look on Sunwoo’s face, handing it to him immediately. The material is soft, the leash long, and Sunwoo knows it’ll fit snugly around his throat. The sun charm makes it cute, too, dangling a little, and he plays with it mindlessly as he stares.

His heart starts to race in his chest. _They’re really doing this_.

“Do you wanna put it on now?” Changmin asks. “We can do it later.”

“I wanna wear it now,” Sunwoo answers immediately. He doesn’t even have to think about it, which is embarrassing.

A fond smile curls his boyfriend’s lips up. “Okay, let me help you.”

It’s like—some strange romantic moment, Sunwoo keeping quiet and tilting his chin up so Changmin can put the collar on. His boyfriend does so with utmost concentration, and Sunwoo repeatedly thinks to himself, _don’t make this weird don’t make this weird don’t make this weird_.

“This is so weird,” he breathes, and Changmin snorts on a laugh, leaning into him.

“In a good way, I hope,” he says. “But I’m done.”

Sunwoo can tell. The collar feels—it feels kind of strange. It doesn’t constrict around his throat much past the simple weight, forcing Sunwoo to acknowledge that it’s there, and the leash… Changmin reaches up to tug on it lightly and Sunwoo’s brows furrow as he bites his lip. “Wow.”

“How does it feel?” 

“Like there’s a collar around my throat,” he answers.

Changmin huffs as he slaps his arm. “Sunwoo.”

“Okay,” Sunwoo laughs. When he swallows, he feels the constriction just that much more, and it makes him a little dizzy with contentment. “I think I like it more than I expected to, which is weird… but nice.”

“You wanna keep wearing it, then?” Changmin asks. Sunwoo can see the look in his eyes as he eyes the collar. He wants to touch, to pounce, and the only thing holding him back is making sure Sunwoo is completely on board with this.

“Yeah, I do,” Sunwoo says. Then he says, somewhat boldly, “You can kiss me if you want, hyung. You’re staring too hard.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Changmin breathes, and then he surges forwards anyway.

Sunwoo giggles into the kiss. It’s part fondness, part incredulity at the situation they’re in—making out in the middle of their apartment while Sunwoo’s wearing a _collar_ , of all things. It’s equal parts domestic and way too horny to be domestic. Changmin sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and Sunwoo forgets his thoughts completely in favor of holding his boyfriends’ hips in a tight grip.

When Changmin pulls away, he has a dazed look to him that makes Sunwoo smile, feeling pleased with himself. Changmin brings him around to the couch, where he sits with his legs pulled to the couch as he thinks. Sunwoo waits for a moment with bated breath.

“You wanna sit here for a bit?” Changmin says softly, after a moment of contemplation. “Wait for it to settle in?”

“Yeah,” Sunwoo says, swallowing thickly. Already his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, protesting anything and everything that isn’t silence and obedience.

Changmin considers him carefully. “On your knees, then.”

Sunwoo obeys quickly, sitting between Changmin’s spread legs and folding his hands in his lap. Changmin gives him a fond smile, guiding Sunwoo so that his head is resting on Changmin’s leg, just above his knee. “There we go,” he says when Sunwoo listens. Then he reaches behind Sunwoo and takes the leash in hand, and every slight movement makes him just a little fuzzier than before. But Changmin doesn’t tug on it like Sunwoo already wants him to. He simply holds it in one hand as he picks his phone up with the other.

The apartment is completely quiet as Changmin scrolls through his phone, and Sunwoo takes the time to sort through all of his thoughts, making mental notes on what to do for school as best as he can with his brain all fuzzy around the edges. Changmin sets the leash down to run his free hand through Sunwoo’s hair, scratching lightly at Sunwoo’s scalp in a way that sends tingles down his spine. When Sunwoo hums approvingly, closing his eyes, Changmin giggles quietly.

Sunwoo practically feels the stress melting off of him as time passes, until he’s fully relaxed, making quiet noises as Changmin continues to pet him. He thinks he could probably fall asleep like this, though it’d probably kill his knees in the process. Changmin isn’t explicitly giving him attention, and yet he feels loved all the same, and it makes him nuzzle into Changmin’s leg.

“What’s wrong?” Changmin asks.

“Nothin’,” Sunwoo murmurs. “I just love you.”

Changmin snorts. “Love you too, babe. Already getting restless?”

Sunwoo wants to protest, say he’s relaxing, but he can’t ignore the way his cock twitches at the thought of Changmin finally giving him attention. “Would that be bad?”

“No. I suppose you deserve to be a little restless, hm?” Changmin says. He sets his phone down and then reaches out to brush his thumb over Sunwoo’s bottom lip, and Sunwoo doesn’t miss his quiet, harsh inhale when his lips part of their own accord. “I think I’ll fill this pretty mouth up, first.”

The way his boyfriend says it, tinged with a hint of disinterest like the thought of getting his cock down Sunwoo’s throat doesn’t really turn him on—it makes Sunwoo’s mouth water and he nods dumbly. Changmin pushes him back to take his sweatpants off, tossing them to the side, and—

“Nothing underneath?” Sunwoo laughs despite himself, and Changmin shrugs easily.

“I mean, who cares? It’s just you and me,” he says. “C’mere, puppy.”

Sunwoo is eager to listen, scooting back in between Changmin’s legs properly and trying not to drool at the sight of Changmin’s cock up close and personal. When he glances up at his boyfriend, he catches a dark look in his eyes that makes him shiver. “Go ahead.”

Sunwoo leans in, spreading Changmin's legs further apart and smoothing his hands up his thighs. He doesn't realize Changmin has his leash back in hand until he feels a tug that makes him whimper as he looks up, wide-eyed, at Changmin.

“No hands,” Changmin says simply. “Good puppies know how to use their mouth.”

Sunwoo can't help but groan at the words, feeling them like a punch of arousal. “Okay,” he whispers, hands dropping back to his lap.

He feels a little stupid, licking up the length of Changmin's cock without his hands to keep himself steady, but he supposes that's the point. He has to lean forward to get the tip into his mouth, and when he tentatively laps at it, Changmin exhales hard through his nose.

Otherwise his boyfriend stays completely silent—which must be on purpose, because Changmin is normally responsive to touch of any kind. Instead he just watches Sunwoo quietly as he laps at his cock, and as embarrassing as it is, his lack of reaction only makes Sunwoo want to please him more.

The thing is, Sunwoo is both eager to please and competitive to a fault. It works surprisingly well with Changmin, who is the exact same as him, to the point where they've had to sneak away from friends or obligations just to let it out. And while he's technically submitting completely to Changmin right now, he still wants to prove that he can make Changmin feel good. Make Changmin moan, suck him off until his thighs are shaking, threatening to close around his head. Maybe Changmin will pull on the leash as a warning, then, or hold Sunwoo's head in place so he can properly fuck into his mouth until Sunwoo's mind is completely blank—

“Babe,” Changmin says with a breathy laugh. “You're practically drooling and you've barely started.”

Shame burns his cheeks red as he pulls off the tip of Changmin's cock to lick his lips. He's right—there's a thin line of spit already trailing down his boyfriend's hardening cock. “Um, sorry. I didn't mean to.”

“You're so cute, don't apologize,” Changmin says fondly. Then he tilts Sunwoo's chin up with a finger. “But are you just gonna sit here all day, puppy? I thought I told you to do something.”

“Okay,” Sunwoo murmurs, dizzy when Changmin hums his approval. 

He sort of hates how riled up he is by this already. He should be used to Changmin's ideas by now. Yet there's just _something_ about being collared and ordered around a little bit, even if it's just the bare minimum for now, that makes him lightheaded as he leans back in. This time he sinks down the length of Changmin's cock, relishing in the sweet sigh he hears from above him.

Sunwoo strangely enjoys feeling Changmin harden in his mouth while he sits there and waits, suckling softly with the knowledge that Changmin is probably internally losing it at the sight of Sunwoo's lips stretched gorgeously around his cock. He'd tried this out when he asked his boyfriend if he could suck him off while Changmin was working, keeping his cock in his mouth until his jaw began to ache, and they quickly realized Sunwoo just had a _thing_ for his mouth being filled.

Changmin hummed the next day as he slid his fingers in and out of his boyfriend's mouth, laughing when all Sunwoo could do was suckle weakly. Thinking about it now just makes the arousal worse, and he hollows his cheeks as he slides back up and off of Changmin's cock.

He's about to use his hands when he realizes and startles, shoving his hands between his thighs to keep them there. Changmin definitely notices, because he snorts quietly, but his cock twitches when Sunwoo goes back to lapping at the head, so he doesn't think much of it.

It's all too easy to lose himself in repeated motions, in the feeling of Changmin's cock throbbing in his mouth when he takes him back in. Sunwoo lets his eyes flutter shut, moaning around his dick mindlessly, and that's when he hears Changmin's weak little whimper, just barely bitten back.

He leans back, tilting his head up and sliding up his cock until just the tip is in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he opens his eyes and looks up at Changmin as best he can. His boyfriend's reaction is instant—“Look at you,” he groans, settling a hand in his hair, and Sunwoo is eager when he laps at a bead of pre-cum. “God, what are you so good at this for?”

Sunwoo pulls off just to say, “For you, I'm pretty sure.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Changmin breathes, and while he's still surprisingly under control, Sunwoo can feel the way his fingers tighten in his hair. “C'mon, puppy, be a good boy and hurry up.”

Sunwoo feels heat flush throughout his body at the words. _Be a good boy_. Yeah, he can do that.

It gets sloppy and it gets sloppy _fast_ , because Sunwoo can't be fucked to care when all he wants is to watch Changmin fall apart and then take control again. Not being able to use his hands means he can't properly get to all of his dick, mentally cursing his gag reflex, but watching drool spill down to the base of his boyfriend's cock, dripping down his balls, is hot and embarrassing all the same. Or maybe it's hot _because_ it's embarrassing.

Sunwoo loses his train of thought completely when Changmin's fingers tighten in his hair. The sting tingles down his spine and he groans around his cock, which makes Changmin’s hips twitch up into his mouth. He looks up at his boyfriend again, silently begging him to fuck his mouth.

He doesn’t know what about Changmin makes him so sexually intuitive, but it’s like he gets it right away. “You want me to use your mouth, puppy?” He asks, smiling when Sunwoo nods, pressing his tongue into the slit of his cock again. “Hm, let me think. Do you deserve it?”

“I’ve been good,” Sunwoo whispers, pulling off his cock to speak. “H-hyung, I’ve been good.”

His voice is already a little hoarse from the sensation of Changmin’s cock hitting the back of his throat, too out of it to try getting it down any further. Changmin studies him carefully, and Sunwoo knows he must look like a whore with Changmin’s cock resting against his lips as he asks to be properly used.

“You _have_ been good, puppy,” Changmin murmurs. “But there are other things I want to do with you tonight, okay? Maybe some other time.”

Sunwoo resists the urge to groan in disappointment, instead nodding and leaning back. In turn, Changmin leans forward, humming with satisfaction as he tilts Sunwoo’s chin up to properly kiss him. Sunwoo’s cock throbs in his sweatpants as he lets Changmin lick into his mouth, mind already so blank that he doesn’t realize when Changmin grabs his leash again.

And then he pulls it around and tugs it from behind, and Sunwoo moans into his boyfriend’s mouth as it forces his head to tilt back a little further. Changmin leans down further to mouth along his jaw, and immediately Sunwoo’s hands come up to hold Changmin’s arms like he’s hanging on for dear life.

His boyfriend doesn’t comment on it. “You’re so hot,” he whispers raggedly, fully giving up on the semblance of calm he’d radiated when Sunwoo first started sucking him off. “Such a pretty puppy for me, huh? So pliant and cute.”

Sunwoo can’t do much more than whimper brokenly at the words, the praise going straight to his dick. “ _Hyung_.”

“Yeah?” Changmin says, leaning back with an amused look on his face. “You want more?”

Sunwoo wants to beg for it, actually, surge forward and swallow his cock down until Changmin’s fucking into his mouth with reckless abandon—but he also wants to be good. It takes a little push for it sometimes, but he wants to be fully pliant, sitting and waiting like a good puppy for whatever his master gives him.

The thought makes him swallow hard, his throat dry as Changmin stares down at him. “I want more,” he whispers.

“I’ll give you more,” Changmin promises, and then he pulls Sunwoo up so that he’s standing on already-shaking legs. He hadn’t realized they’d been going numb, and Changmin giggles when Sunwoo accidentally leans into him. “Here, let’s get to our room.”

Changmin is eager as he practically drags Sunwoo down the hallway, and Sunwoo can’t help but laugh. When they enter their shared room, Changmin nudges him towards the bed and then rummages through their nightstand for lube. “Take your clothes off, baby.”

Sunwoo scrambles to obey, kicking his clothes off to the side and then climbing onto their bed, scooting up until his head is resting on the pillows. A hand comes up to fiddle with his collar, thumb brushing over the sun charm.

When his boyfriend turns to him, he pauses, eyes roaming over Sunwoo’s figure. 

In the low lamplight, Sunwoo knows he looks good—skin washed with a warm glow as he lays there and blinks up at Changmin, silently begging for him to hurry the fuck up. “Pretty puppy,” Changmin breathes. He says it with a kind of reverence that makes Sunwoo’s cheeks burn even redder. “You look really good with a collar, you know that?”

“Do I?” Sunwoo manages. He’s totally fishing for praise right now, fiddling with his collar some more.

If Changmin notices, he doesn’t comment as he says, “ _God_ , yeah. It’s like you were made for it. Everything about you is _so much_.”

Sunwoo blushes immediately, looking away. He wonders if Changmin realizes how intensely he shows his want for him when they’re like this. Normally their dynamic is filled with banter—repeatedly pushing each other away and pretending not to care just to joke around—and yet… it’s different when they fuck.

Chanhee once joked that sex was Changmin’s love language, but Sunwoo can’t lie and say he wasn’t at least partially correct. Where Changmin sometimes lacks in being consistent with affection (Which Sunwoo is completely fine with, because if his partner was overly sappy he’d probably balk), he more than makes up for it when it’s time to worship Sunwoo until he’s weak and begging underneath him.

And it goes both ways, which is nice. Changmin is kind of shitty at giving up control, but Sunwoo delights in taking him apart sometimes, too.

Changmin climbs back onto the bed, leaning over Sunwoo to give him a kiss before he sits back and taps his leg. “Okay, baby, on your stomach.”

“Impatient tonight?” Sunwoo giggles, doing as he’s told. Changmin sets a pillow underneath his hips and then pulls him up so he’s on his hands and knees anyway—always so considerate in case his legs give out, which they probably will. Changmin pinches his inner thigh lightly by way of response, and Sunwoo yelps. “Hey!”

“Gotta shut that mouth of yours up somehow,” Changmin says with a snicker. “Well, besides filling it up.”

Sunwoo thinks about getting Changmin’s cock back in his mouth again and licks his lips, closing his eyes. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Changmin says. He smoothes a hand over his calf. “That’s kind of hot, though, that you want to service me.”

The words send a strange spark down his spine. Never once has Changmin ever said it like _that_ , but… “Y-yeah, I do.”

“This is why you’re such a perfect puppy,” Changmin muses, laughing quietly when Sunwoo visibly shivers at the words. “You just wanna be good, huh? Would you let me use you?”

Sunwoo whimpers. The mental image of Changmin pinning him down and fucking him for his own pleasure only makes his cock twitch. “Hyung…”

“C’mon, pup,” Changmin says softly. “Answer my question.”

He runs a hand up and down the backs of his thighs, sending sparks throughout his skin. For a moment, Sunwoo feels so suddenly out of it that working his tongue in his mouth properly enough to speak is difficult. Behind him, Changmin goes still.

“Too much?” He murmurs.

“No,” Sunwoo manages. His cock leaks onto the pillow underneath him, and he turns his head as best he can to face Changmin as he says, “I-I would let you use me.”

Changmin’s eyes are so, so dark. “Would you,” he says, in a contemplative way that suggests he’s just barely holding himself back from eating Sunwoo alive.

“I would,” Sunwoo says. His cheeks burn with embarrassment, but he says it anyway—“I want you to, um, fuck me, hyung… and just use me for a little bit, if you want. Whenever you want.”

He cringes at himself. It’s not his fault his dirty talking skills disappear on their own when he just _wants_ as badly as he does. 

But his boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind, cursing under his breath. “Yeah?” Changmin breathes, and then he’s leaning over to push Sunwoo down so that his cheek is squished into the pillow, and Sunwoo squeaks when his boyfriend grabs at the sensitive skin of his ass, groping freely like he owns Sunwoo, and he supposes Changmin does. The thought only makes him squirm a little harder, and Changmin retaliates by forcing him down until Sunwoo stills underneath him, cock throbbing at the slight show of force hinting at more. “I think I’ll make good use of my puppy, then.”

Sunwoo’s moan is more of a high-pitched, embarrassing whimper that has Changmin laughing at him as he leans back and uncaps the lube. The humiliation, however minimal, burns throughout him in the best way possible, and he knows that if Changmin were in control enough, he’d keep Sunwoo like this for hours—teasing and pulling him apart slowly until Sunwoo is properly begging for it. But if his boyfriend were really in control of himself, he wouldn’t be leaning in to suck a mark into the back of one of his thighs, still grabbing at his ass as Sunwoo pants, fingers fisting into the pillow he’s got his face pressed into. They’re both frayed at the edges already like they’re inexperienced, and it shows.

“Gonna stretch my puppy out,” Changmin says sweetly, and Sunwoo swears his brain fizzles out near-completely at the feeling of a finger circling over his rim, teasing until he eases it in. He’d taken the time to properly stretch himself in the shower earlier, but Sunwoo appreciates how quietly tender Changmin is about this process anyway. “I think I’ll make you ride me today, hm? Or should I fuck you just like this?”

All Sunwoo can manage is a barely-coherent _ngh_ , and Changmin’s laugh is dark. “Puppy’s too stupid to answer, huh?”

Sunwoo whines. “N-no, I—whatever you want, hyung,” he whispers.

“Can’t even make a decision,” he sighs in faux disappointment, and Sunwoo wants to protest that he _can_ , that if Changmin wants him to make a choice for him he will, even though both ideas sound equally appealing. But it’s just hard to talk, like the only thing he’s capable of right now is spreading his legs and letting Changmin have his way with him.

He finds himself unconsciously spreading his legs apart at the thought, and Changmin hums appreciatively. “Just gonna let me do whatever I want tonight, it seems,” he muses, and Sunwoo nods as he buries his face in the pillow. Changmin slips his finger out, presumably to drip lube onto a second finger so he can add another. “You wanna know what I’m thinking about, puppy?”

Sunwoo nods again. Evidently Changmin doesn’t approve, because he reaches out and grabs Sunwoo’s leash immediately. The slightest tug has Sunwoo nearly drooling, clenching around nothing as his thighs shake, and Changmin tuts. “You need to _answer_ , puppy. We can try going nonverbal some other time.”

The mere thought of allowing Changmin that much wiggle room, that much trust—only answering with the pathetic whimpers Changmin loves hearing from him so much—it nearly destroys him. He raises his head, though, enough to say “Y-you can tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“Good boy,” Changmin coos, and it has a soothing effect to it—makes Sunwoo want to melt into the sheets. “I was just thinking about fingering you open until you’re loose and ready to be filled up, hm? But fucking your mouth instead.” He pauses before he adds, “I wouldn’t even plug you up, so you’d feel all achy and empty, huh?”

He really, _really_ doesn’t get why he’s so into this. Changmin presses his second finger in with the first and Sunwoo struggles, _again,_ to speak up properly for a moment. Thankfully Changmin is patient enough to allow him a chance to gather his admittedly depraved thoughts. 

“Yes, please,” is all he manages.

“Oh my god,” Changmin laughs, and the humiliation is starting to settle like a real, palpable thing in his gut. It makes his brain go blank, too far gone to care when he groans as Changmin scissors him open carefully. “You’d really let me do that to you, puppy? Isn’t that embarrassing?”

“I would,” Sunwoo moans, and he doesn’t realize he’s already tearing up until he feels wetness soak into the pillow. “I’d let you do anything, c’mon, hyung, please, give me more—”

“I’m giving you so much already, though?” Changmin says innocently, but he leans down to press a sweet little kiss to the small of his back that has Sunwoo shivering anyway. “Don’t worry, baby, I got you.”

Changmin’s fingers are perfect, and Sunwoo truly has to resist the urge to drool at the feeling of a third finger pushing in. They haven’t been here for long, and yet it feels like _hours_ of his boyfriend pushing and pulling at Sunwoo like he’s a toy and Changmin is just waiting for him to break. Changmin is purposeful about not touching Sunwoo’s prostate, and it drives him up a wall.

It’s slow and methodical, he realizes. Like Changmin doesn’t care about his pleasure, even though Sunwoo knows he does. Like he’s just getting Sunwoo ready to properly use him.

He’s figuring a lot about himself today, he thinks, feeling small and stupid as he whimpers, silently urging Changmin to give him what he needs. Of course, Changmin doesn’t, cooing at him all the while. And throughout it all, the collar sits pretty around his throat and doesn’t let up in reminding Sunwoo that he’s willingly giving himself to Changmin like this.

God, he _loves_ his boyfriend. For indulging in a fantasy he hadn’t been sure they could try out, and for matching him step for step. For overpowering Sunwoo completely in a way he didn’t know he needed until now.

Changmin properly scissors him one more time before he pulls his fingers out slowly, laughing when Sunwoo clenches uselessly around nothing. He’d used enough lube for it to be a little messy, dripping out of his hole as he pants, wiggling his hips and then abruptly stopping when Changmin slaps his ass with his free hand. “Stay still, puppy.”

“Mm, sorry,” Sunwoo says.

“Cute,” Changmin mutters, like he can’t get enough of every reaction. “You want my cock now, baby?”

Sunwoo genuinely can’t stress _enough_ how much he wants Changmin’s cock, and he _knows_ Changmin is every bit as aware of this as he is. But he also knows Changmin in and out, and understands what he wants him to do. And unfortunately, Sunwoo is not above begging.

“I do,” he pants, tensing up when Changmin presses his thumb against his rim. “Hyung, I’ve been good tonight. I— _a_ _h_ ,” he whimpers as his boyfriend reaches down to trail a finger up his weeping cock. “I want you to fuck me, hyung, _please_.”

Changmin is mean. He’s mean in the way he likes to push Sunwoo until he’s mindlessly begging like a whore for it, mean in the way his grip on Sunwoo’s hips turn bruising whenever he’s fucking Sunwoo so hard he forgets his own name. But he is also kind, in the way he moves as he says, “Good puppy, there we go.”

He slicks himself up quickly, too riled up to make a show of it just to tease him further. Sunwoo’s toes curl in excitement when he feels the blunt head of his cock against his rim. No condom necessary—they’ve been together for nearly a year now, and before that they were each other’s exclusive hook-up partner, _and_ Changmin still makes sure to get them regularly tested in case.

Plus, Sunwoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to feel Changmin inside him all the way. He always is.

He’s slow and steady about it, smoothing his hands over his back and drawing soothing circles over his hips as he eases his way inside Sunwoo. Changmin’s cock is average, length-wise, but it’s on the thicker end, and Sunwoo feels so, so humiliated when he realizes he’s drooling into the pillow.

“Does it hurt, puppy?” His boyfriend asks when Sunwoo whimpers.

“Keep going,” Sunwoo breathes.

Changmin bottoms out and then stills completely to allow Sunwoo time to adjust, iron-tight grip on his waist sure to leave bruises later. He reaches out and grabs the leash again, though, tugging at it so that Sunwoo moans, clenching around Changmin’s cock—which in turn makes Changmin bite back a groan as his hips twitch.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Changmin manages to grit out. “Because I’m about to lose my mind.”

It’s nice to know that Changmin is just as into this as Sunwoo is. “Mmh, just a moment.”

He wiggles his hips to test it out, fingers twisting harder into the pillow when he realizes he must really look like the epitome of submission—his boyfriend holding a leash attached to the collar around his throat, face down ass up and with his brows furrowed shut as he pushes back against Changmin’s cock. Changmin makes a low noise at this, and he revels in how hard he’s got his boyfriend wrapped around his finger.

“Okay,” he pants. “You can move, hyung.”

Despite Changmin’s clear desperation, he starts out slow, so slow it leaves Sunwoo uselessly twitching as Changmin pulls back and then pushes in again. He’s still got the leash in his hand, though he doesn’t do anything with it. Sunwoo finds that it’s just the act of him holding the leash that gets to him so badly—underneath his boyfriend, Sunwoo feels small. Like something meant to be good and useful, so Changmin can get something out of fucking him.

“Faster,” he whines anyway. “Come on, hyung, I can take it.”

Changmin tuts. “Do you think I care if you can take it, puppy? I know you can, because you’d take anything I gave you.”

He would. He undoubtedly would, especially if the end result is Changmin fucking him sweet and slow into the mattress like he is now. “Hyung,” he starts, but then Changmin pulls on the leash, and he bites his lip around a half-sob as his boyfriend starts to speed up.

“I don’t think good puppies get to be sluts,” Changmin says. The sound of skin slapping against skin gets steadily louder, and Sunwoo’s too far gone to care about the fact that they’re in an apartment. “Instead of begging me for _more, more, more,_ why don’t you shut your mouth and let me use you, hm?”

Sunwoo feels his thighs shaking at the words, cock leaking steadily by now as he whines. “‘M sorry,” he manages, and then Changmin pushes him down further so that his hips are pressed against the pillow, cock effectively trapped between the skin of his stomach and fabric. 

“Such a sweetheart,” Changmin says. His voice is sweet but mocking, and Sunwoo can’t do much more than groan by way of response.

Changmin drapes himself over Sunwoo’s back as he fucks him, pinning him down completely. He’s smaller than Sunwoo, but right now his presence is larger than life, and underneath him Sunwoo feels powerless in the best way possible. Every thrust misses his prostate on purpose, and every thrust makes it so that Changmin tugs on the leash with each push and pull. It makes him lose his fucking mind.

He can’t do much more than forget himself to the pleasure, moaning pathetically as Changmin chases his own bliss. Eventually though, Changmin seems to sense what Sunwoo wants, laughing quietly as he nibbles at his earlobe. “Is puppy being insatiable now?”

“No,” Sunwoo whimpers. Changmin nuzzles into his neck and shifts the angle so his cock slides against his prostate on every thrust, and Sunwoo swears he sees stars. “ _Ah_ , hyung, right there—”

“Right there?” Changmin asks, and then he lets go of the leash to wrap a hand around his throat right over his collar, and Sunwoo tenses up. Changmin groans appreciatively as he tightens his grip—not choking him, but using it as leverage in order to pull Sunwoo up so he can mouth at his jaw. “Gonna cum, puppy?”

“Yes,” Sunwoo sobs. He knows he’s drooling, and he knows he’s been tearing up for a while, but nothing beats the way Changmin coos when he presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “C-can I? I’ve been a good puppy, hyung, _please_.”

“You can,” Changmin breathes.

Sunwoo cums untouched—not shocking, but still overwhelming as he shakes through it. It’s the kind of orgasm that genuinely makes him feel like he’s being taken out of his own body, and Changmin has to still with how hard Sunwoo clenches around him. His boyfriend’s soft pants against his ear, warm praises as he very clearly loses his mind above him, tingle down his spine.

He melts into the bed afterwards, and Changmin doesn’t even wait for permission as he starts fucking him again. The overstimulation makes him sob, legs closing instinctively around nothing, and Changmin pushes his face into the pillow.

“Gonna fill you up,” he says, and Sunwoo swears he’s going to explode if Changmin doesn’t do that _right fucking now_. “You want that, puppy? You want me to cum in you?”

Sunwoo can’t even answer, clenching weakly around him by way of response and whimpering when Changmin tugs on the leash again. That seems to do it—Changmin stills, and Sunwoo revels in his pretty little moan as he fills him up. The feeling is intoxicating, and heat pools in Sunwoo’s gut again as he groans.

“There we go,” Changmin pants. They stay like that for a minute until Sunwoo wiggles with a grunt, and Changmin slips out of him slowly. “Look at you, puppy,” he murmurs as soon as he does and Sunwoo whines when he pushes his fingers back inside him, scissoring him open. Sunwoo feels cum leaking out of him and tries, futilely, to keep it inside. Changmin coos. “God, you’re so cute.”

“I know I am,” Sunwoo huffs. His head’s still fuzzy, and he feels glued to the bed, so he’s thankful for Changmin slipping his fingers out. But then his boyfriend leans in, and he feels him blow on his hole before he leans in to lap at the cum leaking out of him, and he squeaks. “Hyung!”

“Sorry,” Changmin laughs, sitting back and helping Sunwoo turn over. “Couldn’t help myself.”

The look in his boyfriend’s eyes is fond as he cleans him up with a wet rag, and afterwards Sunwoo makes grabby hands at him until Changmin leans in to kiss his forehead. “That was so good,” he breathes.

“I did well?” Changmin asks. “I wanted to drag this out, but—”

“If you dragged it out I probably would’ve died,” Sunwoo says very seriously, and Changmin laughs.

“Okay, good,” he says. Then he takes Sunwoo’s face in his hands and says, “You did so, so well. I love you.”

Sunwoo squirms, embarrassed. “Love you too,” he manages. “Thank you for doing this.”

Changmin laughs. “It was purely for selfish reasons,” he says, and Sunwoo _knows_ he’s lying but also knows that Changmin’s just like this—always ready to disguise his kind acts as nothing more than something he wanted. “Let’s get this collar off,” he continues, and raises an eyebrow when Sunwoo shakes his head. “You wanna keep it on?”

“Kinda,” Sunwoo says softly. “I like it. It’s like—I, um, belong to you.”

He swears Changmin’s eyes flash in the warm light of their room. “Sunwoo, don’t say things like that,” he breathes. “I’ll have to fuck you again.”

“No one’s stopping you,” Sunwoo says.

“You’re right,” Changmin muses. “No one’s stopping me.”

He leans in and hooks a finger underneath Sunwoo’s collar, pressing their lips together, and Sunwoo could spend an entire lifetime basking in this feeling alone—loved, and worshipped. Changmin’s just too good at it, and who is Sunwoo to say no?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses for this fic and also how long it is<3 that being said though, comments and kudos are always appreciated if you enjoyed!
> 
> come vibe with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/9thstellium)! i'm priv 24/7 but feel free to req


End file.
